


Do You Ever Wonder

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: RvB Fluff Week [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, RvB Fluff Week, canon typical cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever wonder -"<br/>"Why we're here?"<br/>"That's not what I was going to say."<br/>"Sure it wasn't."</p><p> </p><p>Written for RvB Fluff Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Ever Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from goodluckdetective was: Grimmons - The boys wonder what they'll do after Chorus. One suggests they move in together.

"Hey Simmons, do you ever wonder -"

"Why we're here?" Simmons interrupted with a smirk.

"That is not what I was going to say," Grif grumbled.

"Sure it wasn't."

"Do you ever wonder," Grif started again, pausing to make sure Simmons didn't interrupt before continuing, "about what you're going to do when we leave Chorus?"

"Leave Chorus," Simmons repeated the words as if the thought had never occurred to him before.

"Yeah, this war isn't going to last forever."

"Uh, no," Simmons admitted, "I haven't really given it any thought."

"You have no plans at all?" Grif asked, "nothing?"

Simmons shook his head.

"Not even something as simple as going home or taking up a new hobby?"

"No. I don't really have any reason to go home," Simmons said.

"None?" Grif sounded surprised by this new information. "None at all? Like not even for a girl or something?"

"A girl?" Simmons asked, his tone implying that Grif had just asked something really stupid, even for him.

"You're right, that was a stupid question. You can't talk to women."

"A girl," Simmons rolled his eyes. "I'm dating you, asshole. Of course there's not some girl back home waiting for me."

Grif was tempted to ask if there was anyone waiting for him to return from war, but he was pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

"So what are your plans then?" Simmons asked.

"The easy life. I'm going back to Hawaii, where I will eat, sleep, occasionally surf, and not do another damn thing for the rest of my days."

"That's not really much of a plan," Simmons pointed out. "Plus, that's pretty much what you do already."

"It's more of a plan than you've got. At least I have someplace to go."

"I never said that I didn't," Simmons snapped, "just that I'm not going home."

Which is when it occurred to Grif that Simmons really might not have a place to go.

"Well, you could always come home with me." Grif did his best to make it sound casual. "Shit, that made you sound like a stray dog," he realized. He tried again, "move in with me."

"Oh, you mean I could stay on your couch or something until I figure things out?"

It was Grif's turn to give the 'you're being an idiot' look. It was true that they hadn't been a couple for terribly long, but really, the couch?

"No," Grif replied, "I meant permanently."

Simmons eyes grew really wide.

Grif chuckled. "Calm down, it wasn't a marriage proposal. You don't have a place to stay and I have a house. So unless you were planning on leaving me the second we got back to Earth -"

"Of course not," Simmons interrupted. "But don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"No. Even if it was though, I'm not asking you to move in with me tomorrow. Just eventually."

"Just us," Simmons said slowly, trying to figure out how he felt about that.

"And Sister of course," Grif informed him, " but most of the time she's out with one group of friends or another. So most of the time it would just be us."

"Okay. That sounds really nice."

 

 


End file.
